Brewing Trouble
by oranfly
Summary: Snape assigns his 7th year students a potion to brew, but their are prices to pay in which they all didn't think about in advance. An adventure that will lead them to find love and a lot of good rows and laughs. HG and HrR.
1. Its About Time

Hermione Granger tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear in frustration. While waiting for the time to pass that early Friday morning she kept glancing in the mirror. Her appearance had only slightly changed over the past few years, but according to Ginny, everyone had noticed. Her hair now shined pleasantly, making the soft large curls of her hair look long and lustrous. While on vacation with her parent the past summer (after her 6th year) she had grown very tan, so much that her childish freckles now faded in with her new color. She was still her same five foot eight, but her stick figure had given way to some curves that made her seem more womanly, which was more than Hermione appreciated. Curves were alright if you were some one like Lavender, but since when did curves get you in A on an essay?

She scolded herself, shaking her head side to side. Her mind had gone straight to the gutter as it has been a lot lately. Her hormones kept getting the better of her and she had found herself, once every two weeks, pleasuring herself in the head girl's private bathroom.

That thought made her blush immensely making her glance away from the mirror yet again. She checked her watch and discovered it to be 7:30AM, a perfect time to have breakfast. Upon arriving in the common room, she began the wait for Harry and Ron to come down to the common room too. After a few minutes Hermione lost all patience and made her way up the boy's staircase to wake Harry up first. Opening the door only a small crack, she poked her head in and saw him fast asleep in just his boxers.

Looking around, she also noticed that all of the other 7th year boys had gone to breakfast already. So she set her bag down as quietly as possible and snuck into the room. Once she was finally at his bed she leapt up onto it and began jumping up and down, missing him by the smallest amounts each time, shouting, "WAKE UP SUNSHINE!"

Harry nearly fell out of bed in shock, but recovered quickly. He tackled Hermione to the bed and began tickling her until she squealed for mercy.

"Harry!" She gasped, "I have to wake Ron yet!"

He let her up and hopped off the bed.

Hermione had long since gotten over her shyness around seeing Harry in just boxers; after all he was like a brother to her and would never be anything more.

"Do me a favor and wake him up the same way you did me," he said as he put his arms through the sleeves of his uniform shirt.

"Will do," she smiled brightly. She turned around after picking up her bag and proceeded out of that room and up the stairs to the head boy's room. Ron's room.

Hermione took a deep breath and suppressed the flutter in her heart. Ron had changed quite a bit too. He now towered at six foot seven, dwarfing Harry's even six feet. He had also put more muscle on and was no longer as lanky as he had once been. Although Mrs. Weasley still claimed that he wasn't fat enough yet, even though he ate as much ten horses in one sitting, for every meal.

She had finally arrived at his bedroom door and realized that she was happy that she'd get to follow through with Harry's favor. She set her bag down outside the door and slowly tip-toed in with out glancing in the room. She was about to close the door behind her when she heard him whisper her name. Hermione whipped her head around so fast that her neck almost hurt.

Lying sprawled out on the bed with the drapes wide open, was Ron Weasley absolutely starkers and with his left hand wrapped around his "wand". He still hadn't seen her there because his eyes were squeezed shut. His lips were trembling and he heard her name pass through his lips a few more times. Had he really said her name! And that look of pleasure on his face was unbelievable. Realizing that she was watching a very private moment she quietly left and met Harry back downstairs. All the way down she couldn't get the thought of his sweaty body out of her mind.

Harry was smirking at her, no doubt because she had a stupid grin on her face.

"Where's Ron?"

"I think he's going to be a little late today," Hermione said with the same stupid grin. _Today things are going to change. I am raising the stakes._

Harry and Hermione walked all the way to the great hall in silence. When they arrived they chose seats near the end so they could save a couple seats. About five minutes into breakfast both Ginny and Ron arrived. Ginny took the seat on Harry's right, and Ron took the seat on Hermione's left.

Smirking to herself, Hermione had the thought of her first move. It would be very subtle, but subtle was good when she really needed to confirm what she had seen earlier.

"What are you grinning at?" Ron asked. "You always have that look when you're being mischievous."

Hermione put the best innocent look on her face that she could summon. "Me? Mischievous?"

Ron eyed her up suspiciously. Hermione sat up in her seat, and reached across Ron for an apple from the fruit basket, slowly brushing her recently developed chest across his arms in the process. He immediately sat upright with his eyes wide in shock. Hermione went back very slowly, repeating the dirty deed. She couldn't help but give him that same "mischievous" grin that she had given him before. His face immediately flushed.

Hermione returned to eating and waited for Ron to do the same. When everything seemed to be back to normal, Hermione began to slowly and ever so lightly pet his upper thigh. She immediately felt his muscles under her hand tighten in shock.

"Ron you don't look so well," Hermione purred into his ear. "Maybe you 'ought to go see Madam Pomfrey before class begins."

Ron, who was now staring at her hand in disbelief, nodded his head quickly and ran out of the great hall, fighting to hide his raging erection.

Hermione giggled and shook her head at him and began poking at her food again.

"Are you trying to kill him!" Harry asked incredulously.

Ginny was laughing so hard she may have had milk come out of her nose.

"I think he likes me," was all Hermione said.

Ginny hit her forehead with her left palm, while Harry let his head drop to the table.

"It's about bloody time." Harry mumbled into the table.


	2. Just The Beginning

Ron did eventually make it to class, after claiming to have seen Madam Pomfrey. And so the day went on, much like it usually did, but Ron couldn't say anything to Hermione with out stuttering madly. Hermione would always giggle at him, and in the case of when they were in the common room; sit on his lap, which made him leave the room immediately.

Harry had spent most of the morning in shock that Hermione would go to such lengths to tease their best friend, but soon caught on that this was probably for the better.

Potions class had finally caught up with the trio, but it was there last class of the day. It was a N.E.W.T class and so there was only ten people left in the class from all of the houses. There was the trio, Neville, Malfoy, Pansy, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, and Mandy Brocklehurst. Today Hermione sat beside Neville and in front of Ron and Harry.

While Snape lectured on and on, Hermione felt the back of her head being gazed at by Ron. She wanted to turn around and get lost in his steady and deep blue eyes. Those pools of unwavering loyalty and kindness that always made her turn to goo.

"And so that is why we will be having another assignment this week." Hermione snapped her attention up to the front of the room where Snape was now pacing. "I want a potion from chapter 24 brewed so the effects last a week and also two rolls worth of background information."

Hermione could practically invision Ron biting his lip in anticipation of the challenge. Ever since they all started their N.E.W.T level potions class Ron had taken an extreme liking to the "art" of brewing potions. He still disliked Snape as much as the rest of them, but because potions took a lot of strategy and planning, he was the best in the class – even surpassing Hermione, much to her disappointment. Yet she was very proud that he had found something school related that he was interested, besides quiditch that is.

"Class is dismissed."

Hermione began to throw her parchment and quill into her bag when she dropped her spare quill that she always kept out "just in case". She was about to bend over and pick it up when Ron surprised her by picking it up for her.

"You dropped this 'Mione," he smiled kindly and also turned a light shade of pink. His name for her made her stomach do summersaults and she wanted to grin like an idiot, except he was still looking at her for a response of some sort.

"Uh, thanks Ron." That was all she could manage before Harry was rushing them out in an attempt to escape Snape's glare of death.

"We're finally finished for the day!" Harry exclaimed in excitement.

Ron shook his head at his best mate. "You heard Snape, we'd have to start working tonight if we want any free time this weekend."

"You're sounding more and more like her," he pointed his thumb over at Hermione and scowled.

"Hey!" Hermione interjected and scowled right back at him.

Harry took this opportunity to stick his tongue out at her in a mocking manner, but Hermione was quicker then he had judged and she soon had a hold of his tongue.

"HER-IEEEEEEE!" He howled at her until she released his tongue.

"You deserved that one, mate." Ron commented as they kept walking to the Gryffindor common room.

They spent most of Friday and all of Saturday bent over a cauldron and writing when they weren't, and managed to get some free time Sunday. Unfortunately, Harry was holding quiditch practice that day.

"Remember Hermione, you've got to help me with my charms essay when I get back – I need you!" Ginny pleaded with Hermione on her way out of the common room. She was of course their new star chasers that made every guy, 5th year and up, swoon over her. It helped that she inadvertently gained a flirtatious attitude and well her looks only made her more irresistible in guys' eyes. Ginny knew she was irresistible as well. That's what made her dangerous. Her hair had grown out to her bum and was still absolutely straight and made it look as if she had a curtain of copper at her disposal. She had grown to be almost 5'9" but was still very light, "for chaser reasons", as she always put it.

So Hermione found herself in the library getting ahead on next weeks transfiguration assignment, until a freshly showered Ginny came in a few hours later.

"Alright, so where do we start?" Ginny asked glumly.

Hermione smiled wanly at her closest female friend. "Let's just start from the beginning."

So an hour and a half later, they left the library for the dorms so they could finally call it a night. When they got back to the common room, there was only two people left in the room and they were leaning over the chess board in intense concentration. Harry glanced up at them and first saw Ginny. His gaze was unwavering as Ginny crossed the room and she smiled comely at him.

Hermione rolled her eyes at how love sick they were and they couldn't even see it. When she looked past them Ron was staring at her and smiled when they caught each others glances.

"I suppose it's time for bed now," Harry sighed. "Now that we've seen that the ladies have arrived safely." Harry winked at Ginny, making her grin back.

The trio had potions first thing that Monday morning and for once they were on time to breakfast, although a bit tired from their late night. As was their breakfast routine Ron and Hermione sat across from Ginny and Harry and they ate in quiet companionship, and then left Ginny to go to dreaded potions.

After putting their bags down by their seats, they were instructed to place their potions and essay scrolls on Snape's desk. Once they were sitting back down Snape walked out from behind his desk.

"Everyone turn around and face the back wall. If anyone chances a look towards the front they will have detention, and it won't be scrubbing the trophies."

So everyone slowly turned their chairs around and began staring towards the back in bewilderment. Hermione wasn't so disappointed because she was getting the chance to just stare at a certain mop of red copper that she so admired. For a couple seconds she even went as far as imagining running her fingers through that hair or using it to pull him down to kiss her.

"Face the front now," Snape chided.

Everyone did as commanded, but if Hermione read Malfoy correctly he had obviously been sneaking glances at what their professor was up to and it was obvious that he was up to something.

"Now each of you is to come to the front one at a time and take a flask from the tray and return to your seat. Do not drink the potion until I tell you too."

Hermione looked at the flasks up front and noticed that they were the one's they had turned in, except all of them were now completely black so you could not tell which was what. She knew what both Harry and Ron had made, and she prayed to whatever God there was that she didn't pick theirs. Harry had picked a rather difficult one, much to both Ron and Hermione's chagrin. He had chosen the "Mind Reading" potion, or Lettura Menta. Ron had to help him through most of it but even Hermione cringed at the directions; it was most definitely a challenge. Ron had chosen a truth potion that rivaled the veritism, but the person who swallowed it still kept their wits about them. It was called Verită. She had chosen the Impavido potion. A potion that made the drinker brave and in the back of her mind she hoped Ron had gotten it so he might admit his feelings to her before she made him spill his guts.

"Ms. Granger."

She got out of her seat as calmly as she could and hoped that didn't get Harry's or Ron's… or Neville's, or even Pansy or Malfoy's. Oh Merlin the odds were against her. When she did make it up to the front she took one from the far right side and made it back to her seat with out showing how nervous she was; or so she hoped.

Finally everyone had made it up and taken a potion of their choice.

"Stoppers off and swallow it all."

Swallowing her better judgment Hermione swallowed it all down in one like everyone else.

Meanwhile Ron was feeling semi-queasy and wondering whether he'd taken Neville's potion because he didn't feel any different. Well maybe a bit shorter, but that was just weird. When he looked over to ask Harry how he felt he noticed that Harry was no longer sitting to his right – in fact – there was nothing but the end of the table on his right. Maybe he'd accidentally taken Harry's seat today. So he turned the other way and nearly fell out of his seat when he saw his own body sitting their beside him. Frantically he looked at his hands and noticed that they were a little smaller and that he was wearing glasses…

"Oh Merlin," Harry groaned from Ron's body.

Ron was about to add a remark to that, but Hermione had jumped out of her seat and was turning redder by the moment.

She couldn't understand what was happening. Well she knew _what_ was happening, but why now? She felt that familiar heat make its way down to her center and she thought she would catch fire from the intensity. She needed to orgasm and she needed to do it now. She couldn't though. She would have to relax and wait and maybe it would go away. So she got past the roaring in her head enough to notice that she was gasping and heaving her whole chest with it. Snape was yelling at her to take her seat and she finally obliged.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for Ms. Granger's interruption." Snape said.

"But – "Ron in Harry's body began to remark.

"Ten more for Mr. Potter's then." Snape smirked at them.

Hermione was still breathing harder then normal but she was gripping her seat to keep her body tense and unmoving.

"Class is dismissed."

They all pored out of the classroom in a rush and with Neville clutching his head. It seems he may have taken Harry's Lettura Menta potion. He was now looking at Hermione in horror when all of a sudden Neville was looking really attractive – good enough to shag. Hermione immediately deceased that train of thought and fought to think of innocent things.

"How are you feeling mudblood? A little warm?" Malfoy hissed at her.

"Shut-it Malfoy," Ron snapped back.

"Malfoy, doesn't Hermione look pretty today?" Harry asked, from Ron's body.

Hermione threw him the dirtiest look she could manage, until she heard Malfoy stutter a response.

"Well, y-yes, she's st-st-stunning." Malfoy clapped his hand over his mouth and retreated before his traitorous mouth could do him more harm.

Harry laughed so hard and even slapped Ron on his back and so they were both laughing, with their hands on their knees. When they realized that Hermione wasn't laughing with them they stopped and looked at her in bewilderment.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Harry asked her.

Why was Harry using that name, and when did Harry become hot! She groaned and shook her head, refusing to look at him. She was not going to admit that she was randier than hell and needed to get off right then and there or else.

"It's nothing," she began. "How about I meet you guys at the next class I forgot my book for Charms in my room."

Both of them nodded and watched her sprint down the hall.

"So how are we going to do _this_?" Ron asked from Harry's body.

"Easily. We keep it a secret, even from Hermione. Wouldn't be fun?" Harry asked grinning widely.

"Is that what I look like when I think? Because I look like an oaf." Ron commented.

Harry laughed with his best mate until they reached the great hall.

"So, are we agreed?" Harry asked.

Ron, in Harry's body grinned and nodded. "Let's see how long we can keep up this charade."

Ron was about to walk back to his usual seat when Harry pushed him over to where he was to be sitting for the next week.

"Aren't you two a bit old to be pushing each other around," asked Ginny.

_What would Harry say? What would Harry say?_

"Never!" Replied Ron from Harry's body.

His sister just raised one delicate eyebrow at him and returned to her lunch plate. Harry just shook his head as if to say, _great job you git of a head boy_.

So they ate mainly in silence and waited for their break to be over with.

Hermione finally made it up to her room and threw her bag in a corner ad nearly jumped out of her knickers, keeping her shoes, skirt and everything else on. She leapt backwards onto her bed and hitched her skirt up with impatience. Quickly, she finished the job and waited for the heat to go away and her pulse to slow. When it did, she went to her private bathroom and washed her hands and splashed her face with some cold water. Well, that wasn't so bad. Except by the time she had her bag repacked for the remainder of the classes, her center was aching again with that unbearable heat.

One thing was for sure; it was going to be a very long week.

A/N: I don't normally include these little author notes, but I wanted to thank the people who have read this and to let all of you know that on average I like to keep my chapters between 1000 and 2000 words a piece. I always thought those ones that were like two paragraphs were ridiculous. This is the last time I'll be able to post until well into next week because I'm off to a tournament in Florida for a week. However, I should come back with even more chapters. So please review lots so I'll want to post them pronto!


	3. Switcheroo

All of the students were finally in bed and it was time for Hermione and Ron to do their rounds for the night. Hermione had already had to work her own magic on herself about six times up until then and there were no signs of the horniness wearing down.

Meanwhile Harry, in Ron's body, was having a grand old time not having people stare or gauche at him and even the idea of doing patrols with Hermione this late at night couldn't phase him. Although she had been acting weird since Snape's class, and she refused to say what kind of potion she might have taken to either him or Ron. So they let it go. Hermione would come to them on her own terms – they knew that by now.

Little did he know what those terms would be. Hermione was dying for another way to make the heat go away and the only way that was going to happen was if someone else helped her and she refused it to be anybody but Ron, the man she had wanted since ever wanting any guy. She would just have to move up her plans to tonight, because there was no way she was going to be able to finish rounds when she could quite literally smell the testosterone coming off him. _Alright, take it slow Hermione – one step at a time._ She slowly unbuttoned the top buttons on her dress shirt thanking Merlin that she had left her cloak behind and only were her dress shirt and skirt.

Harry meanwhile was rambling on about quiditch and transfiguration on and off just trying to end the boring silence. He never noticed that his best mate was making any moves besides walking.

_Why doesn't he notice?_ Hermione nearly growled in frustration.

He had apparently heard some sound because he looked down at her to ask and noticed that he could see down her shirt. Her nipples were perked up and he could see the tops of fleshy mounds. _Oh Circe, I forgot about her mission._

"You okay Ron," she asked in a breathy voice.

Harry quickly began to scan the ceiling and anything but Hermione. "Errrr, no – I mean yes, I'm okay. Are we almost done?"

Apparently she had stopped a few steps back and so he turned to face her and noticed that her chest was heaving and her face was red – _oh Merlin, what if she starts to cry?_

But it seemed that he wasn't that lucky.

"I know you want me Ron. Why don't you do it now?" She was making her way towards him lazily, and Harry almost had to admire her for being sexy, but this was Hermione! His best mate and sister! She was only a few steps away and he could swear she was purring.

_Back out! _His mind screamed. _You may still be able to make it out alive!_ But he was too slow.

Hermione was now petting his chest and he really couldn't help it when his pants became a little too tight for comfort, making him groan out loud and this only made Hermione smile thinking that he obviously approved. He had to say something, anything!

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have H-Harry?" He managed.

Her body froze and she took a few steps back.

"B-but I thought you fancied me?" Hermione barely whispered.

"I-I do, but this is… too fast!" He nearly shouted out the last two words in a rush to say something that wouldn't ruin his best mate's chances of being together.

Hermione could only manage a tiny "Oh", before she turned beat red, and muttered an apology. They finished the rest of the rounds in silence and the only thing that kept Hermione from jumping Ron was the thought that she had been rejected by someone she thought fancied her.

When they got back Harry was waiting up for them, which was very peculiar, but all the same, Hermione was grateful because she would need a shoulder to cry on for the night, and Harry was always so good at it.

Hermione watched as Ron fled up the stairs to his private head boy quarters. So Hermione immediately ran into Harry's arms while he stood there shocked and finally embraced her back.

"What happened? What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked trying to sound like Harry.

She was now sobbing, wracking her whole body and he was the only reason she was standing.

"I thought h-he fancied meeeee," Hermione wailed.

"Who?" He asked.

She lifted her face from his chest and glared at him.

"You know, Roooon!" She nearly squealed.

His whole body froze when he finally registered what she had said. _She liked me, she actually really likes me!_ And for a minute he forgot he was in Harry's body because he squeezed her tight around the middle out of happiness.

"'Arry, I can't breathe!" She gasped out.

He let her down with very little grace and they both chuckled a bit, until Hermione realized why she had tear stained cheeks and started to try and fight back a waterfall of tears dying to break free.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked again.

"He turned me down! I tried to come on to him during the patrols and he turned me down."

"Well did he at least give you a reason?"

"Well, y-yeah, he said that he didn't want to move that fast."

"But he never actually said that he didn't fancy you?"

"Well, no."

He was grinning again and Hermione wanted to hit that smirk off his face. But she settled for glaring.

"What?" He asked trying not to grin like an idiot.

"He stilled doesn't want me! Am I that unattractive?"

_Oh Merlin, he wasn't ready for one of those woman questions that had no right answer._

"Errr, no – you're beautiful!"

She smirked at him doubtfully until her body finally started to react to the maleness in the room. _Oh no, not now!_ Her mind screamed in frustration. He too, was looking at her in an odd way. Her mind may have not recognized it, but her body knew it as lust.

"Harry?" She whispered huskily. But he wasn't replying. He was just gazing into her eyes and walking closer to her. A thought hit her like hippogriff out of no where; _if he kisses me or makes any move on me I wouldn't be able to deny him – I don't have enough strength._ Harry was still moving closer though with alarming steadiness.

His hands moved to her hips and pulled her into his warm and waiting body. Her head fell back in ecstasy and she moaned at the feel of a man's body pressed to hers. _But this is Harry!_ His mouth kissed its way up from her neck to her face and finally took her lips in a lust filled kiss. She was slowly slipping past control.

_I love Ron – only Ron, this isn't right!_ So she broke free from his firm hold. But her body showed very obvious signs of still wanting what he had to offer.

"I can't do this Harry, I l-love Ron," she gasped.

"I know – but" He was so close to telling her, so very close, but she might kill him if she knew it was him all along.

"It's just that stupid potion!" She yelled now pacing out her frustrations.

"What does that potion do to you, Hermione?"

"It-it makes me randy as all hell and I need to make it go away," when she realized who she was talking to she let her head drop into her hands and groaned.

"I can try to make it go away – "

"No!" Hermione shook her head while it stayed in her palms. "After the potion wears off things would get weird – and you're like a brother to me. I could never put that strain on our friendship."

Ron nodded, as long as she only wanted the actual real Ron he couldn't do anything to push her. _Damn that bloody potion!_

"You guys never said what potion you took," Hermione mentioned obviously still fighting back her urges to pounce him. "Did you figure out what it was?"

"I, uh, dunno – Our theories are that we just got duds, maybe one of us got Neville's." He managed to say.

"Oh, okay. I've got to go, uh, fix a problem before I go to bed," Hermione said trying to fight her embarrassment. "But I'll see you at breakfast, yeah?"

Ron nodded miserably. The thought of her alone doing _things_ to herself made him ache with more need than he could describe.

"Of course. G'night, 'Mione."

She paused for a second before retreating up the stairs to her room.

He was going to need the longest cold shower in the world because there was no way he'd be stroking Harry's wand. There are just some things best mates don't do – like want to shag their brains out. He mentally groaned and decided to go for that cold shower.

Hermione was different though. He'd tried to like other girls, he really did! But none of them were Hermione. He'd known that he loved her since the end of 4th year when he couldn't keep her out of his mind. He couldn't even pay attention to his own yule ball date – who was one of the prettier girls in their year. But she wasn't her.

Ron turned on the water to as cold as he could manage and let his eyes close and he leaned his forearms and head against the shower wall, refusing to look at the body he was trapped in for the next week.

At first he thought it'd be great. I mean a care free week of being the famous Harry Potter and no one would know better, not even their third part. But now Hermione needed Ron in a way that he had been dying to help her for a couple of years now and he couldn't because he was "Harry".

When the cold shower finally did its job he stepped out of the shower and dried off with out looking. It's not like he hadn't seen Harry starkers before, but it just felt weird to look down and not see your own equipment there.

He'd have to have a talk with Harry sometime tomorrow. They either needed to work out more conditions, or a solution.


	4. Mercy Me

Ginny had been observing the 'dream team' for the past few days and they were acting very odd. Some of the other seventh years were acting just as weird and Ginny was determined to find out why.

Her normal flirtatious manners weren't working well with Harry lately. Every time she would lightly brush an arm against his own arm he would either flinch or lightly slug her in the arm and tease her about having no balance like Ron would do if she accidentally bumped into him. For the past few months she had thought Harry was coming around and finally realizing that he really liked her, but now he rarely smiled at her like he used to with that sexy grin and wink that drove her mad with desire.

Ron had been acting very weird as well because she had caught him staring at her several times when he didn't think she noticed. She tried to approach him about it but he just pawned it off on worry about her.

It was Wednesday morning when Ginny waited with Hermione for Harry and Ron to be ready for breakfast. Ginny kept trying to engage Hermione into a conversation that might hint at why they were all acting so weird, but the only sign of something wrong was the way Hermione shifted from each foot and put her weight on each leg and a hand on her hip while the other kept shouldering her book bag impatiently.

"Harry and Ron are going to miss breakfast if they don't hurry up," Ginny commented to Hermione.

"Look who's talking, this is the first time you've had to wait with me for the boys," Hermione shot back.

"So what do we do now?" Ginny asked getting impatient.

"Well since you're new to this early thing, you can be the one to wake them up." Hermione smiled at her friend. Because Ginny was in the common room with her she wouldn't have to be the one to see either boy in their boxers; or worse, beating their wands. Her mind quaked and her face reddened when she thought of even kissing poor Harry, whom she didn't even fancy in the first place. It seemed that satisfying herself while holding back from jumping a boy had rubbed her sore and she was now working on her self control instead.

Ginny grimaced and finally nodded. She trudged up the stairs to the 7th year boy's dormitory to wake up Harry first. Knocking on the door first, she paused a bit for a reply and when she heard nothing she walked in to find all but Neville half dressed.

"Oooo, Finnigan, looking good!" She hooted and nearly fell over in laughter when Seamus fell over while trying to get his pants on quicker. "Don't worry boys, nothing I haven't seen before." She winked suggestively at them.

It looked as if Harry hadn't woken up yet so Ginny approached the closed hanging and tried to speak to him through it.

"Harry, wake your lazy arse up, it's breakfast time!" But still she heard nothing from behind his hangings. She was beginning to worry so she gave up and pulled the curtains aside so she could climb onto the bed for a better look. But she was not prepared for what she saw and her jaw dropped open of its own accord. There lay Harry sprawled out across the large four poster bed in only boxers; black ones with small broomsticks. His body shown with sweat and his hair was damp and wild from a night of tossing and turning. Ginny was sure that she had to be drooling and she brought her sleeve across her mouth to be sure.

"Ugh… Harry, you should wake up now." But instead of waking, Harry rolled over and took Ginny down with him. Her body was now pressed to his and she could feel the part of him that made him most definetly a man through her cloak and his boxers. "_Harry!_" She squealed.

He only mumbled in response and nuzzled hiss face into her neck and hair, "_Hermione_".

Ginny froze and glared down at him. _Hermione? What was Harry playing at?_ Harry had always treated Hermione as a best friend or even a sister. Never anything more.

Harry groaned, "Gods yes, Hermione!"

Ginny lept out of bed with out a seconds notice and glared at him from the edge of the bed. The sudden movement woke him up though and he nearly screamed when he saw Ginny in his bed.

"GINNY! What on earth are you doing?" He fought to cover himself up from her eyes.

Ginny wanted to glare more – she wanted to hate him so much, but she wasn't allowed to because she didn't even know if he had feelings for her. So she bit back a sniffle and climbed dejectedly off his bed.

For the rest of the day she wouldn't even look in Harry's direction, let alone talk to him. It was such a low blow to her ego, one she didn't need from him of all people. It was also tough to talk to Hermione, even though she was never apart of that whole mess, she was sure.

That night Ginny snuck into the head boy's room, as was her routine if she was scared or didn't want to be alone. Ron was by far her favorite brother that she could always go to if she needed someone to comfort her. So when she made it up to his room she simply climbed to his bed while he still lay there snoring softly. She smiled at how innocent he looked and curled up next to his body and soaked up the warmth and comfort he gave off in abundance. Sighing with contentness, she wiggled into his arms and would have fallen asleep immediately if he hadn't woken with a start.

"Who-"Ron began.

"Its just me Ron," Ginny turned to face him and Ron nearly rolled off the other side of the bed in shock.

Harry thought he had lost his marbles when he saw Ginny curled up next to him. He thought that maybe he was dreaming, but her voice and body were all too real. She was wearing some pajama pants and a mismatched tank top. Her hair was French braided down her back and her eyes held such obvious sorrow.

"What happened?" Harry asked moving closer again.

"Nothing, I-" Ginny bit back a sob.

Harry moved closer yet and took her in his arms and just held her until she was ready to talk. He had wanted to do this for the past few months, but never did he have the chance. She felt kind of cold, but in a good way, it was as if she were made to keep him from overheating. And Gods she smelled wonderful and that's when he knew that he had died and gone to heaven. Ron was a lucky bastard even if it was his sister, because he had the opportunity to hold her and comfort her.

"Now what's wrong?" Harry tried again.

"Do you promise not to go all 'big brother' on me?" Ginny asked through sniffles.

"Ofcourse."

"There's this guy, and I really really like him, but he wants my friend instead."

"What! Who would dare? Who's that stupid!" Harry started getting flustered at the thought of someone not being attracted to her. Meanwhile Ginny was giggling at the look of absurdity on his face. He grinned at her and began tickling her until she yielded to him. Her hair had come out of its neat plate and she was flushed from her effort to escape and Harry had never seen someone so beautiful in his whole life. If ever he wanted to kiss her, now was the moment in which he felt he had no other choice.

"Ron?" She spoke his best mates name in worry.

Oh Merlin, he'd almost forgot! He was in Ron's body and no one but him and Ron were the wiser. So for starters he should get off Ginny and get some rest before his newly arrived erection makes itself known. He groaned and flopped over onto his side and pulled blackest over his lower half to conceal his bane.

"What's wrong?" Ginny leaned over him to gauge what was wrong.

"Nothing! So tell me, who's the lucky bastard – I mean guy?" Harry tried to grin at his slip up.

"Oh I'm not telling you so you can beat the shite out of him. I still like him, even though he has no clue that I do."

Harry tried his best to pry into her life while he could and after an evening of talking they eventually fell asleep in quiet companionship. When Harry woke up the next day, Ginny had already slipped out of bed and out of the room before he even stirred. One thing was for sure, they were going to have to work out a solution.

A/N: I used to think that the amount of reviews was the way to judge a story, but those of you who have reviewed this story have proved me wrong. If I only got one good review per chapter I'd be thrilled because I've forgotten that it only takes one person to enjoy a fic to make it worth posting. Don't get me wrong, I love getting reviews – and the more the merrier, so please review and know that I really do appreciate each one them. Constructive criticism is very welcome as well! I am posting a version of this on Checkmated in the NC-17, so those of you who are 18 or older can check it out there if you want. Thanks again!


	5. An Accord

A/N: Sorry this took so long guys. I'll get working on the next chapter as you read this!

Finally, Thursday during breakfast Ginny had given up on spying and searching for the answers and she was going to beat it out of them if she had to. So with out even asking politely for a word, like her mother would have told her to do, she dragged Neville out of the Great Hall for a private word. Once outside of the crowded dining area she took him down a side hall and stopped abruptly.

"Why are all of you seventh years acting so odd?" Ginny sneered with her hand on her hips and her eyes down to slits.

Neville shuddered under her obvious superiority over him and decided it was better to just spill the beans. "Snape made us take a random advanced potion that we had to make. The effects will last a whole week."

"What kind of potions?" Ginny eased up a bit on Neville so he wouldn't faint or wet his pants. After all, prefects weren't supposed to be bullying other students.

"I'm not sure about all of them, but I know I drank a mind reading potion of some sort because I always hear these voices in my head!" Neville glanced at Ginny to see if she was satisfied with the information he had given her but she was now tapping her foot impatiently as well. "Uh… I could tell you that Malfoy took a truth potion, or that Hermione…"

Neville was turning beat red at the mention of Hermione's name.

"What about her? She's my friend Neville, I need to know so if she ever needs my help-"

But that comment made his face turn even redder.

"_Neville!_"

"Ok – she took Malfoy's potion that makes her randy and unable to stop herself from fulfilling her sexual… urges." He had begun mumbling half way through his sentence but Ginny did eventually get the message.

"Oh my," Ginny grinned. Hermione needed to get off more, she was sometimes a bit too uptight and this may just be the solution. "Well, that's not so bad. What about Harry and Ron?"

Neville looked at his feet and shuffled around nervously. "They're trying to keep this a secret and all – just promise me you won't blab it around or tell anyone that it was me who knew!"

Ginny nodded in assent.

"They took a switching spell!"

"So, Ron's mind is in Harry's body and vice versa?"

Neville nodded so quickly that Ginny thought his head might just roll off. She smiled to herself, _well now it all makes sense._ Now that she had started smiling it was hard to stop. Should she tell Hermione? It would certainly help her crusade to woo Ron, as if he needed it. She has probably been trying to hit on Harry the poor dear. And it also explained why "Harry" was saying Hermione's name in his sleep – because he wasn't Harry at all, but Ron! It was time for some class 'A' revenge.

"Oh Ginny, I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean – its Harry and Ron. They _will_ find out what you're up to!"

"Not on my watch they won't."

Ginny left Neville babbling in the hallway and went back to the common room to await a hormone and potion driven Hermione. Sure enough, Hermione came sprinting into the common room twenty minutes before morning classes began and was about to continue on up to her room when Ginny stepped in her way.

"Ginny! Please move," Hermione pleaded.

Instead of stepping aside, Ginny dragged her over to the couch and forced her to sit.

"We need to talk and plot. I can't do this with out you." Ginny sighed.

Hermione looked like she was ready to kill and Ginny tried to swallow down the dry lump in her throat and continue on with her plan.

"I know all about the potions you three took."

Hermione blushed crimson and avoided Ginny's steady gaze. She tried to side step Ginny and run away as quickly as possible, but Ginny had steadied her with a hand on the shoulder.

"It gets worse. Ron and Harry took a switching potion." Ginny braced herself for the worse and almost cringed when all she heard was Hermione breathing. Glancing up at her face however, revealed that Hermione was actually fuming.

"That prat lied to me! If I weren't so bloody randy right now I'd – I'd –"

"I know, I know. But now it's time to think of how to get even." Ginny said, patting Hermione on the shoulder.

Hermione finally calmed down after taking a few deep breathes and nodded her consent. "What'd you have in mind?"

Ginny grinned at her in mirth, "I was thinking…" and so Ginny whispered her plans to her partner in crime, because at Hogwarts, the walls had ears. If their plan were to run smoothly they would need complete secrecy and that meant an additional meeting with one, Neville Longbottom.

So it was during lunch that Ginny attempted to get Neville's attention in a calm matter while everyone else ate around them. After a while of screaming "Neville" over and over in her head he finally locked eyes with her.

_We've got our plan set, and I know you know what it is all about so you better not spill the beans Longbottom. Hermione and I trust you._ She used her femaleness too get him to comply. It worked with all of the other boys in school; surely Neville would be the same. Sure enough, Neville sighed and faced his plate again, nodding ever so slightly. It seemed that her charms didn't work very well with him, but he understood what it was they had to do, and he had given his consent willingly.

Ginny smiled at her plate and began eating again in a more cheerful manner.

"Oi, Gin, why are you so happy all of a sudden," Ron asked from Harry's body.

"Oh nothing," Ginny grinned at 'Harry'. Ginny caught Hermione's gaze and nodded in affirmation. _Let the games begin._

Knowing that the trio had a break after lunch, Hermione dragged them to the common room to hang out for a little while before Defense Against the Dark Arts. Once there Ginny took 'Harry's hand and led him to the couch, and Hermione ran up the stairs, hand in hand with 'Ron' to her Head Girls' room before either could resist. Ginny made it a point to face 'Harry' at the stairwell that they just left up.

"So Harry, I was thinking, did you want to snog or something?" Ginny asked taking the seat across from 'Harry'.

He gave her the most disgusted look on earth, but quickly changed it to one of passiveness. "I don't think that is such a good idea. Besides what if Ron were to walk in on us? He'd beat me close to death!"

Ginny grinned; he was playing into her hands. "Well, you know that's what Ron and Hermione are doing right now. She even told me herself, 'I'm going to shag that man senseless and I won't take "no" for an answer this time'." Ginny tried to do her best Hermione impression that she could muster.

'Harry's face paled noticeably and he tried to stutter out a response, but couldn't because he wasn't able to think of any coherent thought besides _his_ Hermione doing stuff with Harry.

"Yeah, tonight is the night Hermione Granger loses her virginity – wait a minute. She's probably already got him starkers up there!" Ginny said acting shocked with a mild bit of disgust thrown in for good measure.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ron sprinted up the stairs in a desperate attempt to stop them from doing what Ginny had talked about. He nearly broke down the door in his crusade and no matter what images he had run through his head, he wasn't planning on what he saw in front of him to be it.


	6. Shirt Issues

Ron stared at the sight of Harry trapped inside of Ron's body with the shirt torn off him and the red hair, he wasn't yet able to see as a Harry-thing, all shaggy and tousled to an extreme. He turned towards the bed to see Hermione in only her knickers and a matching bra, breathing so heavily that her chest heaved with the effort. Her legs were spread wantonly towards Harry and if it weren't for the situation, he might have laughed at the look on his best mate's face. Harry's eyes were wide with horror and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"Harry! What are you doing in here?" Hermione growled. She was slowly gliding towards the frozen Harry, with his face still white as a sheet but quickly turning red. Hermione petted Ron's bare torso mockingly in front of the real Ron. Her plain nails lightly raked across his chest and Harry's head fell back in forbidden pleasure. He shouldn't be liking this, but considering that the most he had ever done was snog a couple girls – this was big!

Ron was very close to punching Harry and dragging them both out of the room, because even in Harry's body, the effect she had on him was enormous. But instead he found himself growl in a low rumble, "Harry, get out… now."

Harry pried himself away from Hermione's clutches and sprinted out of the room with out a glance back.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking Hermione?" He nearly yelled.

"What?" She goggled at him,. "I was planning on scratching a little itch that I've had for days and that I can no longer scratch. He likes me! He must!"

"He doesn't like you! I do! I love you!" Ron yelled and took her by surprise by forcing his mouth over hers. She immediately yielded against his ministrations and opened her mouth to his so their tongues could duel.

"Mmmmmm, Ron…" she purred into his mouth.

It was like music to his ears as he brought his hands down to her sides and caressed her curves. She would mew into his mouth when his fingers danced across the base of her back, making the hair on his neck stand to attention, a lot like another part of his lower anatomy.

He groaned aloud and gently held her at arms distance.

"Ron…" Hermione whined.

"How did you know?" He asked interrupting her.

"Know what?" Hermione whispered trying to lean over and continue their battle of mouths, but Ron wanted explanations.

"Don't play naïve, Hermione." He fought to keep her at a distance when her tongue moistened her bottom lip. "I know you know what I'm taking about."

"If I say can we continue?" Hermione asked innocently. Although Ron was having a hard time believing that she was ever innocent because her body was glowing with a thin layer of sweat and looking so very tasty. Her hair, normally thrown up into a half-hazard bun was loose and clinging to her damp skin in places he'd only dreamed he'd see some day. Her eyes were fully dilated and the normal soft chocolate color they once held was deepened with desire.

Ron nodded in consent.

"Ginny figured it out. I'm not sure how she learned about it, but I'm willing to guess it might be Neville. He did take the mind reading potion that Harry made." And before Ron could say anything in response she had leapt up to where his mouth stood open and continued what they had started.

_Oh man she was persuasive, especially with that devilishly wonderful tongue of hers._ His hands returned to her sides and helped lift her the rest of the way to his height so they could continue their snog feast. He nearly dropped her when she felt her hands grope for his bum and squeeze.

"Herm-eeeeee!" He mumbled into her mouth.

"Please, Ron. You've got to help me! I need this heat to go away and I won't let anyone else do it." Her body almost shook with desire as she pleaded with him. Ron's mind went into over drive at the thought of what could possibly happen if only he let his body take over. Ron nodded in consent and led her to her bed.

Stuff that I can't post here happens, I'll leave it up to your imagination or you can check it out on Checkmated in a couple weeks

Smirking like an idiot, Ron stood from his spot and watched as she blushed several shades of red that could rival any Weasley.

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry."

"Hermione – "

"I really shouldn't have – "

"Hermione!"

"Taken advantage of you – "

"'Mione – " He pressed his lips to hers to keep her from arguing and slowly coaxed her tongue from behind her lips. She whimpered into his mouth and relented.

"Again?" She asked, her face brightening.

"Merlin, woman! I don't know if I should be scared that you want Harry's body to do these things to you."

"But you're not Harry, you're my Ronald Weasley." She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him shyly, "that is, if you'll have me?"

A smile graced Ron's face as he picked her up and spun her around making her squeal in delight.

"I'd have no one else!"

Hermione smiled brightly at his childish antics that made her swoon to no end. She could never let him know that though, he'd never let her forget it.

Meanwhile Ginny was grinning like an idiot back in the common room and fell off the couch she was sitting on from laughing so hard when Harry, in Ron's body, came sprinting down the stairs with his shirt half on but twisted in the back. His entire face was a horrible shade of red and his hands were shaking violently.

He glared at her, which caused him to turn an more hideous shade of red.

"What's your deal?" He sneered.

She took a break from laughing to look at him and promptly fell over from laughing again.

"If you could see yourself you'd be on the floor laughing with me," Ginny gasped out between laughs.

He frowned at her obvious pleasure in his predicament. Looking down he saw his shirt all messed up and quickly tried to straighten it.

"Have a little fun with Hermione, _Ron_?" She asked accusingly.

He looked at her in confusion before realization dawned on him. She knew! _Oh shite!_ That meant that all of those talks that he has had with her, about 'Harry'… He groaned and quickly left the common room for the head boy's room where he could skulk.

Ginny watched him go with sad disappointment. Biting her lip, she felt guilt blossoming in her stomach. Maybe she shouldn't have been so hard on him; after all it was obvious to even her that Harry had feelings for her. She had tried her best in the past to flirt with him, but he seemed to be as bright as any brick. Hermione had explained to Ginny that it was because her behavior towards most boys was more flirtatious than anything else, and that maybe Harry was just having a hard time believing that he would be different from the other boys she flirted with. In which Ginny retorted back with '_Harry Potter, any different? BLOODY HARRY POTTER!_' The boy she had had an undying crush on since she could have crushes. Honestly!

Sighing she decided to get a start on the essay due at the beginning of next week for the remainder of her break.

**A/N: So sorry this took so long. I'm hoping to finish this fic before school starts in the second week of September so hopefully my updating will become more frequent from now on.**


	7. Finally!

**A/N: Last chapter! Unless…**

**Anyways, I decided to thanks those of you have reviewed because you guys are the reason I continued writing this.**

**Mysticruby:** Thanks for being my first reviewer, for that you are my favorite. And for the other dozen reviews… I LOVE YOU!

**Kelsey:** I kept it up and saw it through! Thanks for the review.

**Vellagirl:** Thanks much for your review.

**Ezza:** Your review made me laugh so hard! I really appreciated the giggles, thanks for the review, and if I could hug you I would.

**Doggies45: **I know for a fact that you reviewed a lot and I appreciate it sooooo much and you're totally the reason why I have so many reviews for such a horrible story.

**Anonymous: **Love the name! Thanks for the review though.

**Senora:** Of course I'll update! Here's a cookie!

**TheDaughterOfKings: **Wow I can't believe I started this before my Florida trip! It's about time I sorta pseudo finished this! Thanks for your review.

**Ballet Mistress: **You got the Harry helping Hermione's problems, well sorta. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Tgimd:** You're review was so sweet! I'm glad I got this plot idea out even if you're the only one who truly appreciates it. Thank you soooo much, I really do appreciate your review.

**Unknown: **Almost better than Anonymous! Thanks for the suggestion 

**Bananas:** Hahaha, One last chapter! Thanks!

**Aquarpisc:** And you thought I wouldn't update!

**Notlefmot:** Thanks for your review!

**Bandu the first: **I kept going! Thanks!

**RainDateChick: **Hugs back! Thanks!

**Blue kali:** Thanks for thinking my story is funny cos I'm not normally a funny person and I'm glad I pulled the wool over your eyes! Hehehe!

**Lauren: **Sorry I stopped 

**Miss-mags-ak:** As you wish!

**Yogitha: **I'm glad that you love my story! It makes me so happy!

**Hermyandronforevr:** Thanks so much for your review!

**HeWTAB:** Sorry about the cliffies  Didn't mean to force them upon you.

**HarryPotterCrazy:** Oh I wish this was a book… but then I'd be making money and that'd be illegal. Thanks for your review though.

**Gryfindorseeker452: **You people and your long screen names! You'll be the death of me! Sorry about the wait.

**Cindy: **I haven't dropped this one, I swear. It is my pride and joy and I could never abandon it.

**Sloane:** Your luck was much used and I wanted to thank you, because I really needed that luck.

**Kayla: **Cute rhyming!

**Mexflower3: **This chapter is for you. You wrote the best review! Thanks much!

**Drlover: **Sorry to leave you hanging for so long. I hope your arms aren't too tired!

**Pinkpygmypuff:** I'd like my cookie now!

**Southparkangel01:** Read on oh loyal reviewer and you will see your review come true!

**Aqb Dk: **I hope you're still waiting and yet I feel bad for making you wait so long. Thanks for your review though.

**Chencha: **My most recent reviewer… thank you for waiting for the update. I really appreciate it.

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 7:**

Harry did his best to ignore and avoid Ginny at all costs until Sunday night when he was feeling just plain miserable. After being able to hide so well he had lost the ambition to keep away from her when she found him lying, moaning, on one of the common room sofas.

"Harry?" Ginny asked upon seeing him looking rather green.

He spun his head around so fast that it made him want to vomit up whatever he managed to keep down from lunch. He tried to get up, but he tripped over Ron's over large body that he still hadn't gotten used to and fell back into the couch. Ginny was standing over him when he looked up and he cringed. She was glaring daggers at him with her hands on her hips and her weight shifted in that oh so familiar female way.

"Harry James Potter," she hissed. "Now that you can't go anywhere I think we'll have a little chat."

Harry cowered under her powerful stare.

"Just – " She noticed that he was shaking violently. "Why _are _you shaking like that?"

"I-I don't know…" He was now gasping for air and not getting enough because he fell to the floor.

Ginny knelt down beside him and put the back of her hand to his glowing forehead. "Harry, you've got a dreadful fever, maybe you should go see Madam Pomfry." She suggested while trying to help him to his feet.

The freckles that dotted his nose and cheeks quickly became even more visible as his skin paled to grayish white and he promptly fainted taking Ginny down with him.

Hermione and 'Harry' were in the library finishing off their essays for Snape at Hermione's insistence. Hermione was finally feeling more like herself and was speeding through her essay, because she had been slightly distracted for the past week and had barily started it. 'Harry' on the other hand was almost finished with his, but he had been feeling horrible for the better half of the day and was not making much lead way on his essay.

Finally with a horrible lurch in his stomach, 'Harry's head hit the table in front of him with a dull thud.

"_Harry!_" Hermione hissed in obvious annoyance. She was finally getting somewhere with her essay and she didn't want to put up with the snoring that was soon to follow his new state of sleeping. When she glanced up from her scroll, fully intending to glare at him, she saw that his left cheek was pressed to the table and his face looked so clammy and white that she immediately began to worry. Leaning over the table she gently shook his shoulders in hopes of awaking him with out receiving any suspicious looks from Madam Pince.

After a minute of shaking and whispering his name Hermione was genuinely concerned because he wasn't responding in the slightest. Her only relief was found in the fact that she could still see his chest rising and falling steadily.

"_Ron!_" Hermione hissed one last time before he rolled his head over and let the other cheek flop onto the table.

"Whadja call me Won fo' Hermy?" He mumbled.

"Ha-Harry?" Hermione stuttered.

"Ugh, duh!" Harry said into the table, "now lemme go ba' to seep."

But Hermione wasn't going to be having any of that and she pushed him off his seat and onto the floor much to the chagrin of Madam Pince who immediately shooed them out of the library. After quickly stuffing both Harry's and her own bag with their books she dragged him out by the wrist until they were around the corner in the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Harry finally asked, pushing his glasses back onto his nose. And that's when it hit him. He was in his own body again! He danced a little jig in place that was so unlike him that Hermione had to stifle a giggle. Instead of waiting for him though she began her trek for the common room.

"Where are you going?" Harry shouted to her.

"I've got a boyfriend to snog!" She yelled back with out turning. She quickly walked down the halls trying not to draw to much attention to herself until she finally made it to the Pink Lady. "Rufflesprout." She said clearly.

When she'd crawled through and stood on the other side she saw Ron standing bewildered by the sofa with Ginny glaring at him.

"Ron!" He looked up at her even more confused than he was before. She ran and leapt onto him, bracing herself with her arms around his neck and brought his lips down to hers in a searing kiss.

At first Ron was too shocked to move at all until Hermione's persistence paid off and his lips responded to her soft pressure. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her closer to help keep her mouth at his level.

"Oh get a room you two!" Ginny snorted from behind Hermione.

Hermione leapt out of Ron's embrace in surprise and upon seeing Ginny's knowing smile blushed crimson.

"So everything is as it should be now?" Hermione asked eagerly.

Ron grinned broadly and quickly took Hermione by the hand and lead her up to her head girl room. Ginny laughed lightly at them. She was very happy to see them finally get together, but a small part of her was jealous that she didn't have anything like that with Harry.

She sighed aloud.

Harry.

What an enigma. She both hated and loved that man. He awoke a passion so strong in her that it often scared her senseless. Speaking of the devil.

Harry walked in with a broad grin on his face until he saw Ginny looking deep in thought.

"Uh…" Harry tried to back pedal out into the hall again, but Ginny was quicker. She grabbed him by the arm and steered him over to a couch by the fire and pushed him into the seat.

"You are not going to escape from me once again, Harry Potter." She sat down across from him and pinned him down with her steadfast gaze.

"Harry, why have you been avoiding me?" She asked quietly.

Harry almost flinched at the 'soft spoken Ginny', which was much different than the brazenly loud version she usually was when she was upset with him. This quiet Ginny was the scarier one, in Harry's opinion, because you could never see what was coming and it also meant that she was probably feeling bad about something too.

Sighing Harry spoke equally as soft towards her, "I guess I was scared of what you'd say – I mean with all the things we've talked about as 'Ron' and his sister…"

Ginny nodded as if in understanding. "Harry, I'm not going to even pretend to understand why you lied to Hermione and I about that potion and it's affects, but I do know that even if you were pretending to be my brother, I learned a lot about 'Harry' instead and I'm not upset about that. I just wish I could have found out all that stuff another way."

"Look – Gin, I understand that you don't fancy me and all, so if you care for me as a friend just take it easy on me. This whole 'broken-heart' stuff is kind of new and I'd like to keep a few pieces for myself." Harry said dejectedly, not even bothering to look at her but instead at the carpet.

Ginny smiled coyly and lifted his chin so he could look her in the face. "When have I not loved you with all my soul, Harry Potter?"

He was too shocked to do anything at first until he saw her face slowly approaching his own and he met her half way in a soft and tentative kiss. His stomach did back flips while his head was screaming congratulations as he brought his hand behind her head on the base of her neck so he could keep their lips locked together and deepen. Ginny moaned softly into his mouth and moved her body closer to his so he could feel the subtle heat radiating off her. After a few minutes they parted but only to rest their foreheads against each other.

"Does that mean that you love me too?" Ginny asked almost breathlessly.

"Merlin I hope so!" Harry laughed.

She giggled in response and immediately jumped onto his lap so she was straddling and facing him. Harry's jaw dropped in shock.

"What?" Ginny asked innocently. "Easier access." She winked at him and pressed her lips to his again in a hungry kiss. After recovering from the shock Harry moved his hands to caress her sides and hips. A quiet moan slipped past Ginny's lips and Harry took this as encouragement to continue and so he moved his hands from her hips back to her nice butt, that he rarely saw through the outline of their school robes. and lightly squeezing it he pulled her further onto his lap so her breasts were pressed against his quiditch hardened chest. Her hips involuntarily rocked forward in reaction to the heavy snogging they were doing and Harry groaned and bucked his hips into hers in return. Ginny's head fell back in ecstasy and Harry took full advantage of her exposed neck by nipping gently and kissing her soft skin. Ginny's breath was coming in quiet gasps and her hands were gripping his t-shirt tightly. "Ooooooh, Harry."

His already hardened member twitched in excitement at hearing his name coming from her lips and his hips bucked into her center again eliciting a sharp gasp of excitement from Ginny.

"A-hem," Hermione cleared her throat to alert the randy teenagers in the room that she was there.

Ginny leapt off Harry's lap blushing a horrible shade of red and tried to compose herself.

"I don't want to hear any lies, Ginevra Weasley, but I don't want to hear any truths either. I do recommend that you make use of Ron's head boy room if you catch my drift. I think he'll be very busy for the remainder of the night and I won't tell him about what you guys may or may not do in there. Anyways, just came down here for Ron's wand." Hermione stooped down to the table in front of where he had been sitting earlier and picked up the carelessly discarded wand. "Good night!"

Harry and Ginny laughed heartily until their sides ached and then anxiously ran up the stairs to Ron's room to do you –know-what, with out thinking about you-know-who for the rest of the night.

**A/N: So as of now this is the end of "Brewing Trouble", by far my favorite piece of work to write. I am opening up the option though for an out take that will include what Hermione and Ron do while Harry and Ginny are having their heart to heart in this chapter. I'd be willing to write this myself, but I have very little time and it would take a while, so if anyone else wants to write an out take I'd be honored. **

**So either a)review saying you want me to write an out take, b) review saying you want to write the out take – I will get back to you if you do this option, or c) just plain review, because I love all you reviewers so much my heart is near exploding! Thanks again to all of you who kept reviewing – you're the reason I continued through the bleakest of times. **


End file.
